


Tech has no binery

by Amerikita12



Series: In which Tech is both and neither at the same time [1]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Androgyny, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Asexual Character, Asexual Technical Boy (American Gods), Asexuality, Bad Art, Body Dysphoria, Cigarettes, Coming Out, Dissociation, Drawing, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Femininity, Feminization, First Kiss, Fucked Up, Gen, Gender Confusion, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, He has cables between his legs in case you're wondering, He/Him Pronouns for Technical Boy (America Gods), He/She doesn't even have a genda!, I don't even LIKE Tech Boy why did i write this, I'm kinda sorry, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Transphobia, Kissing, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Non-Binary Tech, Non-Binary Technical Boy, Nonbinary Character, Poor Life Choices, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Esteem Issues, She/Her Pronouns for Technical Boy (America Gods), Tech Girl, Tech has no binery, Tech's got some fucked up ways of thinking about things, Technical Girl, This Is STUPID, This is so messy, Toxic Masculinity, Trans, Transphobia, When Tech got to choose he chose "Other", Which is poggers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: "Su mente no tardó mucho en hacer la deducción, porque sino era lo suficientemente similar a ninguno, entonces debía haber otra opción a la cual ajustarse, en medio, no como uno solo, sino, como una mezcla de entrambos o algo fuera de éstos."(O en el que Tech Boy en realidad es sólo Tech y la larga y penosa historia de cómo lo descubrió).
Relationships: Media & Technical Boy & Mr. World (American Gods), Media & Technical Boy (American Gods), Technical Boy & Mr. World (American Gods)
Series: In which Tech is both and neither at the same time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, primero que nada: Lee las advertencias, no hay nada muy fuerte pero nunca está demás.  
> Segundo: Esto no debía de ninguna manera ser tan largo pero me odio a mí misma, entonces aquí lo tienen.  
> Todo comenzó porque vi un gif de Tech Boy diciendo "Soy binario" y obviamente mi mente pensó "¿Y si no?", y se convirtió en la parte 1 de una serie que abarque el género y sexualidad de un personaje que no me cae tan bien de una serie que nadie ve.  
> Por cierto, soy cisgénero por lo que realmente no creo debería estar escribiendo esto, pero me di cuenta muy tarde, aunque investigué sobre el tema quiero aclarar que ésto no se propone como una representación fidedigna de las experiencias de las personas no binarias, sino, como la interpretación de segunda mano que puedo ofrecer.

Los humanos eran unas pequeñas cosas interesantes. 

Eran débiles, su vida era corta y caótica, pero tenían la extraña cualidad de poder crear cosas mucho más poderosas y sustanciales que ellos mismos, ya sea deliberadamente, o como el resultado de algún extraño y arraigado comportamiento social.

Los humanos lo hicieron, así como a los otros dioses, pero él era nuevo, diferente. 

Era el Dios de la Tecnología, los humanos habían inventado la tecnología, ergo; a él. No era como Ostara o los Dioses del Viento, los humanos no eran responsables de la primavera o los efectos naturales, él era diferente a ellos. 

Los humanos no  _ creían  _ en él y aun así lo adoraban. No era su dios, pero una persona promedio renunciaría a su deidad antes que la tecnología, por ende, lo escogen a él. 

Pero los humanos no rendían pleitesía a la tecnología,  _ adoraban  _ lo que significaba, pero ellos controlaban la tecnología, querían que fuera su sirviente, lo contrario a adoración,  _ culto _ , lo contrario a todo lo que un dios significaba. Los humanos sólo adoraban a dioses que representaban cosas que no podían controlar. 

Los humanos no lo necesitaban, ellos tenían el control, su existencia era el efecto secundario de la adoración primitiva que la satisfacción generaba en los cerebros simples del homosapiens. O quizá existía para imponer orden, dominación sobre lo que los humanos eran capaces de lograr, en una clase de equilibrio universal. Porque si existe, debe haber un dios para eso. 

Y en un mundo lleno de ateos que iban a la iglesia por obligación, Tech Boy era la última versión de los dioses, no necesitaba ruegos ni plegarias. Era un dios neón, brillaba y vivía por sí mismo. 

Los humanos lo hacen más grande y más poderoso con su necesidad. Era tan veloz como el computador más veloz, tan potente como el procesador más potente, su límite era la imaginación humana.

Era a su imagen y semejanza, tenía sangre aunque estaba compuesto de unos y ceros, era binario, pero no realmente. Parecía humano, pero no lo era. Demasiado superior.

Lo llamaron  _ "Boy" _ quizá porque lucía como uno, pero no lo era, no  _ exactamente _ , no todo el tiempo, no un hombre, no una mujer. Algunas veces era algo  _ más _ . 

#####  [...]

Había chispas, electricidad, después fue de todo a nada, lo demás vino lento.

_ ¿Qué era?  _

La palabra “Dios” se mostró ante él, intangible e inmóvil en el espacio, brillando en letras neón. (¿Y por qué sabía qué era el neón?)

Respiró, columbrando confusamente su alrededor, algo en su mente se sentía como estática, dejándolo estólido, tan quieto como un cervatillo. 

Hasta que lo sintió, dentro de él, en su carne, podía ver la información y escuchar las voces, podía tentar el fulgor que quemaba en su núcleo y debajo de su piel, bien podría haber comenzado a brillar.

Estaba emocionado. Su corazón latía veloz y cosas afables lo llenaban como un torbellino que le decía que estaba  _ vivo _ , que tenía  _ poder _ . 

“Tecnología” apareció, tomando el lugar de la palabra ahora borrada. De mismas características, pero más resplandeciente, cerca incluso de cegador. Se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos, pero las letras seguían en su mente, grabadas detrás de la oscuridad de sus párpados. 

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, tenía ropa cubriéndolo, aunque no recordaba su cuerpo más allá de sus manos desnudas, podría no haber nada debajo de la tela blanca. 

El ropaje lo hizo sonreír, era divertido, con relieves curiosos, chispas y luces que aparecían esporádicamente, pequeños rayos bailaban por su cuerpo, en una coreografía desordenada que terminaba en sus dedos. Él podría haber pasado mucho más tiempo fascinado por todo lo que la existencia le ofrecía para entretenerlo, pero los pequeños trucos que hacía (Le gustaba pensar que él era el autor) pasaron a segundo plano cuando algo más surgió. 

Un hombre y una mujeres se presentaron, como si hubiesen salido del aire, y eso sin dudas era mucho más interesante que sus dígitos centellantes. (Intentó no pensar en cómo sabía qué era un hombre y qué era una mujer, pero desconocía a cuál de entrambos pertenecía). 

_ ¿Qué era?  _

Esa respuesta no apareció en su mente, ni se materializó con fulgentes palabras, a diferencia de todo lo demás que sí lo hizo. Resopló, y sus facciones se arrugaron levemente en una reacción inconsciente, _ eso era nuevo _ , pensó, al fijar su atención en lo que sentía en su pecho, pero no del tipo  _ divertido nuevo _ . 

La mujer le sonrió, mientras el hombre lo observaba estoico, con un rictus inquietante petrificado en su rostro. Volvió su vista a la mujer, pues no le gustaba lo que mirar al hombre causaba en él. Sus nombres vinieron antes que otra cosa, “Media” y “Mr.World”, eran bonitos, y le hicieron preguntarse si tenía uno también.

_ “Tecnología”, _ pensó podría ser su nombre, era uno deslumbrante, por decir menos. 

Pero más allá de las atractivas etiquetas que usaban para distinguirse, sus razonamientos se guiaban hacia las figuras físicas que lucían los seres que (Según su deducción) buscaban ser sus amigos.

Era más pequeño que Mr.World, que era todo espalda cuadrada y porte altivo, pero compartían rasgos como nariz marcada y mandíbula afilada. Sabía que su cabello era largo y claro (Mechones caían en su rostro cuando movía la cabeza, era curioso y nuevo, le gustaba lo suficiente como para hacerlo reír) justo como el de Media, y aunque él era más alto que ella y su fisionomía general era más como Mr.World (Pero más suave), había algo sobre el curvilíneo cuerpo de Media que se sentía como añoranza.

No había un punto de comparación para sus atuendos, pero Tecnología encontró ambos igualmente agradables a la vista, muy diferentes a lo que él usaba. Se imaginó vistiendo lo de sus contrapartes, pero una sensación confusa apareció ante eso, porque le gustaba su indumentaria, pero también le agradaba lo que actualmente vestía. Se preguntó si le podía gustar todo, a pesar de que su atuendo era más como él, había  _ algo  _ en los vestidos y sacos, siendo éstos distintos y cautivantes.

Se imaginó cómo se sentiría la tela contra su piel. 

Su mente no tardó mucho en hacer la deducción, porque sino era lo suficientemente similar a ninguno, entonces debía haber otra opción a la cual ajustarse, en medio, no como uno solo, sino, como una mezcla de entrambos o algo fuera de éstos. (O quizá no debía ser  _ algo  _ en absoluto, eso también encajó bien, la libertad de poder ser o no).

“¿Qué soy?” Preguntó, usando su voz por primera vez (Y su tono era vacilante, mezclado con notas leves y vocales sedosas, le hacía pensar en la expresión melodiosa de Media). Había algo en su garganta que le recordaba a las cuerdas de un instrumento que apenas sabía existía. Divagó un poco sobre eso mientras saboreaba el tono de las palabras en su lengua (Y era un  _ divertido nuevo). _

_ “Technical Boy”  _

_ Oh, _ entonces no había un lugar en medio. 

Él asintió, sin percibir la respuesta como  _ correcta _ (Aunque no del todo errada, y eso era peor). Parpadeó hasta que alejó la decepción de sus rostro, forzando una sonrisa con algo de resignación, ahora le gustaría que su voz fuera más como la del dios. 

Él podía ser eso. 

_ Se parecía más a Mr.World de todos modos.  _

#####  [...]

Se volvió claro rápidamente que los dioses no lo respetaban.

Porque era una deidad nueva ( _ Posiblemente _ , ya que la tecnología era por definición tan antigua como los humanos, pero era más eléctrico, había futuro en él).

Pero no sólo era joven, lucía joven. 

Aunque usara esmoquins costosos y hechos a la medida, con su cabello corto y perfectamente peinado, siempre parecía un niño jugando a vestirse con los trajes de papá (Intentó no comparar la similitud de sus prendas con las de Mr.World). Tampoco era imponente, y sus dientes tenían esa clara separación que lo hacían lucir infantil, y era una bendición que nadie le haya ofrecido un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y un jugo de caja todavía.

Pero él ni siquiera quería verse más masculino o grande, le gustaba cómo era, con su suave vestidura blanca y cabello largo, odiaba  _ tener  _ que verse de cierta manera, estar limitado por algo que no escogió, ni controlaba, ni era como él. Sólo podía desear que los demás cambiaran sus ideas sobre cómo debía lucir. Sabía, lógicamente, que caracterizarse era más sencillo. 

Aun así, estar consciente de ello no le facilitaba ponerse los trajes en algunos días (Eran demasiado amplios, se perdía entre la tela negra, debajo de los hombros anchos que no tenía, pero aparentaba tener, detrás de la figura antinaturalmente masculina que debía ofrecer). Recordó cómo le gustaron los trajes la primera vez que los vio, cuando Mr. World se presentó vistiendo uno, se preguntó si le gustarían en otro contexto, uno donde no se sintieran obligatorios.

Entonces cómo se veía era un problema de terceros cuyas consecuencias recaen en él. Era él quien debía usar ropa que no le gustaba y hacer cosas que se sentían mal. 

Los demás dioses, nuevos y viejos, no miraban más allá de su carne tierna y facciones mancebas, veían a un niño jugando a ser dios. No prestaban atención a su  _ poder _ . 

Él podría matarlos si quisiera, era nuevo, tenía más potencial que todos los dioses viejos juntos, aún así todos eran altivos y le sonreían con suficiencia con la cual se dirigirian hacia infante. Pero él no era un  _ niño _ , en ningún sentido de la jodida palabra. 

Debería mostrarles, pensó, amedrentarlos o directamente acabar con su patética y larga existencia. Colgaría a un dios antiguo si era lo que necesitaba para conseguir una pizca del reconocimiento que merecía. Quemaría hasta los cimientos capillas y templos para amortecer a las deidades. Quizá así olvidarán el desdén con el cual lo trataban. 

Pero no lo haría, sabía, porque a Mr.World no le gustaría, y él necesitaba gustarle a Mr.World. El triunvirato que formaban era todo lo que conocía.

Por esa razón tenía que dejar de pensar en la ropa que usaba y cómo se veía (Junto con todas las maquinaciones extrañas y las sensación de desasosiego que venía con eso) para enfocarse en ser útil, obtener poder e influencias, demostrar ser digno y a la altura de Mr.World y Media. 

Pero no puede hacer eso si su cuerpo tiembla y se desfigura cada par de semanas.

Es cuando sabe que algo está jodidamente mal con él. 

Bueno, cuando lo comprueba como un hecho ineludible que no permite ser arrastrado debajo de la alfombra por más tiempo. No se suponía que se sintiera como lo hace, las personas normales (Los hombres normales) no miran con desprecio las cosas que se supone están hechas para ellos. No se estremecen incómodamente al ser vistos como algo intrínseca y exclusivamente masculino.

_ Quizá un vestido se sentiría mejor _ , pensó, imaginando momentáneamente la textura suave rozando su piel, y los colores diversos que podrían adornar su cuerpo. 

Rechazó la idea tan rápido como llegó a su mente, sonrojándose por sólo pensarlo.

No quería ser visto como una mujer, no todo el tiempo, había algo incorrecto en lo definitivo e inflexible de  _ ser  _ siempre lo mismo. Más aún cuando flotaba entre ambos, demasiado para ser completamente uno, pero muy poco para ser del otro. (Y quizá sólo quería ser él).

Si es que eso tenía sentido. 

Sabía que no era así, que no estaba siendo racional, y todo era una imperfección, un gran error en su constitución. Existía algo roto dentro de él que lo llenaba de emociones furiosas que nublaban su mente, con demasiados sentimientos agobiantes y tibios que se atoraban en su garganta.

Y ahora su cabeza daba vueltas, sus manos se derretían y temblaban como espuma, mientras que su rostro se desfiguraba en puntos de colores, desdibujando la línea entre la piel y el éter. 

Sólo quería quitarse sus (forzosamente) varoniles prendas. Correr y ocultarse en algún rincón oscuro, olvidarse sobre cómo  _ debía  _ lucir, actuar, hablar, para ser un buen dios, para ser perfecto. 

No podía hacerlo. No podía hacer nada en ese momento.

Pues algo está mal en él y no puede pensar (Y debería poder hacerlo, debería ser bueno), emana luz de la misma manera que una profusa fuente, perdiendo fuerza mientras que la energía se escurre de su cuerpo en forma de brillo, sintiendo los rayos, que si bien antes eran divertidos, ahora le queman el pecho y le amortecen las extremidades.

No había manera de que sólo la ropa fuese culpable de eso (No era tan estúpido para creerlo, pero, tenía cierta responsabilidad, sabía, pues el simple hecho de imaginar los trajes oscuros y sofocantes, con el cabello corto y zapatos a juego, le humedecían los ojos y le aceleraban los latidos) Era algo más profundo e incorrecto. 

Si no solucionaba lo que sea que hormigueaba debajo de su piel lo comería vivo; ya no podía soportar la ardorosa sensación en su cuello que le coloreaba las mejillas, ni el sabor con gusto a vergüenza en su lengua, no cuando se repetía una y otra vez. 

Quizá la próxima vez no podría soportarlo.

Requería una actualización.

Era lo último, pero no lo mejor, no era ni siquiera bueno.  _ Roto. _

Necesitaba evolucionar.

Tenía que ser más que  _ mejor _ , debía ser eximio entre los sempiternos (Jodidamente difícil cuando era  _ insuficiente, inestable, defectuoso). _

Y los humanos estaban creando nuevos juguetes,  _ teléfonos _ , máquinas de comunicación en un mundo donde la electricidad y luz se volvieron comunes. El dios de la tecnología no puede rezagarse, tenía tanto potencial y poder, incluso si eso lo convierte en Telephone Boy, o cualquier nombre ridículo que se le imponga después. 

Desea (Si es que eso es algo permitido entre las divinidades) que la actualización implante la palabra “Boy” y borre todo lo demás, porque no sabría qué haría si no funciona. 

_ ¿Y si no lo arregla? ¿Si lo que sea que está mal con él no puede curarse?  _

La idea de permanecer defectuoso logra que sus manos tiemblen y que su estómago se sienta como si hubiese ingerido plomo, todo se cierra a su alrededor y tiene que dejar de torturarse con pensamientos, porque de lo contrario no podría aguantar las lágrimas que luchaban por derramarse.

Y los hombres no lloran. Los dioses no lloran.

(Nunca ha visto a Mr.World llorar, no está seguro que pueda, y Media, ella posiblemente podría y lo haría, si le fuera provechoso).

El fulgor aumentaba, y ya no podía ver nada detrás de los rayos blancos. Siente que algo está creciendo dentro de su cuerpo, reemplazando sus órganos con ardorosa luz. Aprieta sus dientes hasta que no puede oír nada más allá de un ruido agudo y ensordecedor.

Tiene miedo, y ya ni siquiera está seguro de por qué. 

Cuando abre los ojos, todo había terminado. 

No se sentía muy diferente.

Tenía su vestimenta blanca puesta, pero ahora su cabello era corto y se oscurecía por contraste. Cuando masculló monosílabos incoherentes, en un fallido intento de usar su voz propiamente, escuchó el ligero pero perceptible cambio de tono. Ahora era más grueso, menos infantil de lo que solía ser, menos femenino.

Suspira, pero suena muy similar a un sollozo y tiene que aguantar la respiración para evitar llorar. Se siente miserable, y cree,  _ sabe _ , que cualquier escenario hubiese tenido el mismo resultado, como si no se le permitiera un corto alivio de los sentires aciagos.

No es una nueva deidad, nada había sido arreglado.

Toma un cuchillo, preguntándose si habría sangre debajo de su piel. Preguntándose si al menos eso sería nuevo.  _ Merecía eso. _

Hace un corte.

La cruenta herida mostraba cables rojos. 

#####  [...]

Se vuelve hábil para soportarlo. Con el tiempo, se acostumbra a la incomodidad que se apesga como una segunda piel, y lo que sea que le pasa al desfigurarse es más controlable **.** No era bueno, pero era su realidad y pensar en ello sólo lo hacía peor.

Es  _ Telephone Boy  _ ahora, dios de la comunicación y la información, si lo veías desde cierto ángulo. 

Podía escuchar todo, tardó un poco en entender esa nueva habilidad, pensando por un tiempo que era algo en su cabeza, pero después con un poco de práctica entendió que eran los humanos usándolo, transportando las palabras a través de sus venas de cobre. 

(Y hay un nuevo martirio nacido de eso, en forma de sonido, similar al de una línea muerta, que se escucha estridente en su oído, horrísono y enloquecedor porque el universo quería mostrarle que siempre puede hacerlo peor).

Respira, adentro y afuera, lentamente. Concentrándose en un punto en su mente, hasta relajarse y encontrar las voces que flotaban en el vacío al que solo él podía acceder. Éstas suenan como susurros íntimos en su oreja, es entretenido escuchar las conversaciones mundanas de vez en cuando, porque todos hablaban de las mismas cosas, pero en diferentes niveles y maneras. 

Aprendió mucho escuchando a los humanos.

Hablaban sobre compras de comestibles o comentarios sobre programas de televisión. También sobre temas que no entendía mucho, como el amor, los humanos podían pasar horas susurrando palabras de afecto, en bellas promesas románticas, y era divertido escuchar cuán creativamente expresaban sus emociones. 

Pero sin dudas el tema más recurrente (Y en igual medida ajeno para él) era el sexo. Parecían tener una obsesión sobre eso, tanto, que despertaron la curiosidad en él, casi logrando que investigara sobre qué exactamente significaban todas sus palabras.

Casi, porque al final decidió que sonaba como algo complicado y extraño, y por lo que había escuchado, nada que pudiera estar interesado en poner en práctica (Además, ya tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza como para indagar en lo que se veía como un mar de cosas turbias).

Suena como un problema para otro día. 

Porque, en su presente, ya tiene problemas que resolver. 

Fue un problema que buscó activamente, la curiosidad mató al gato, o le provocó un ataque de ansiedad, lo que sea. 

Y en algún momento debía aprender a dejar de inmiscuirse en los pensamientos privados de los humanos. En especial si dichos figuraban como suyos (Tan íntimos, que sólo su subconsciente los conocía, dejándolo en un estado de sorpresa poco justificada), sumando un nivel extra de patetismo a los cables cruzados y llameantes que eran sus pensamientos. 

Comienza con una frase al azar que llegó a sus oídos.

“No soy un hombre” Susurró la voz, que sonaba como un hombre, pero que al parecer no lo era. Eso fue interesante (Y hubo un vocecita inteligente en su mente que le decía que esa no era una conversación que debiera escuchar, por una cantidad de motivos, pero él era avezado en ignorarla, en pos de, bueno, cualquier cosa interesante).

“Pero no soy una mujer” Continuó la voz, y el dios puso una mueca, recordando a una muy joven versión de sí mismo cuyas reflexiones eran similares. Recordó, también, la resolución. 

_ No había un lugar en medio.  _

“No completamente” Admitió la voz, suspirando, logrando agudizar la atención de la deidad. “A veces soy un hombre, pero no todo el tiempo, después me siento como una mujer, y otras como si vagara en un limbo entre ambas cosas y nada”. Y eso,  _ eso  _ se sintió como un clic. 

Como esa primera vez que vio luz. O cuando aprendió que podía crear sonido con su voz. Natural, en algo tan antinatural como un dios.

Su corazón se aceleró, era como si alguien hubiese robado sus palabras, encajando todos sus sentimientos desordenados; resolviendo un rompecabezas en su cabeza que ni siquiera sabía que estaba armando. 

Sin embargo, la imagen remanente era atemorizante. 

Abre los ojos, con su iris azul desorbitado, despertando de un estado de sopor en el cual no sabía se estaba enraizando. Había sudor frío corriendo por su frente, su piel palidecía, mientras que su garganta ardía con respiraciones aceleradas, y había un ruido continuo, agudo en su oído que no le permitía escuchar sus mientes ( _ Debía escapar, huir lejos de sí mismo _ ).

_ ¿Qué acababa de pasar?  _

Un humano acaba de describir letra por letra lo que su mente nunca pudo si quiera juntar en maquinaciones comprensibles o sentires claros. Un mortal era como él, o quizá él era como el mortal. ( _ Creado a imagen y semejanza,  _ pensó)

¿Era una deidad tan imperfecta como para compartir fallas humanas? ¿O significaba que sus pensamientos eran normales? ¿Podría ser algo más que un error arraigado en él?

Para ser un jodido Dios de la información no tenía ninguna.

Tenía que respirar, pues su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, desdibujándose en líneas, derritiéndose, y él debía mantenerse unido para  _ pensar. _ El tono de una línea muerta comenzaba a escucharse más alto, ensordecedor en sus oídos, advirtiéndole de lo que venía si no se controlaba. 

Debía hacer algo, moverse y solucionar lo que estaba mal, para ser útil y productivo y  _ bueno _ . Piensa, soportando los rayos abrasivos entre su carne, hasta que una luz blanca se enciende y tiene una idea, y casi vuelve a respirar gracias a eso. 

Conseguiría un vestido.

Bien, era más complicado que eso, porque tales escenarios mentales aún le entibiaban la sangre con un sentir pegajoso y asfixiante muy similar a pena. Pero tenía sentido como plan de acción, para poder vislumbrarlo como algo racional, que se puede estudiar y entender (Y, muy debajo de lo engorroso, había algo emocionante y activo que lo impulsaba como nunca antes nada lo había hecho).

No le gustaban los trajes, a pesar de que al principio le parecían agradables, aun así, los vestidos siempre estuvieron presentes, pero imposibles, porque los hombre no usan vestidos, pero ahora era diferente porque quizá era más que sólo un hombre (Como la persona al otro lado de la línea era algo diferente a un hombre, y posiblemente esa es la razón de que su malestar sea intermitente, si lo piensa bien, porque no siempre es un hombre, pero a veces lo es).

Y los vestidos, oh, eran bonitos, suaves y tan variados, de muchos colores y estilos, se sentían expresivos y libres de una manera que los smokings monocromáticos  _ (casi) _ nunca pudieron, y le recordaban a su uniforme blanco (Se preguntó cómo se vería éste con una falda blanca, o incluso sin mangas, de diferentes tonalidades, con mezclas o estampados) Había una emoción afable que comenzaba a deslizarse por sus dedos y extremidades, recorriendo sus venas con excitación, alejando lentamente los sentires aciagos que la incertidumbre había plantado en él. 

_ (¿Él? Las mujeres no usaban “él”, y si era, o podía ser, una mujer, o algo más, ¿Quizá debía ser “ella”? ¿Sería más mujer si lo hiciera? ¿Sería menos hombre?) Cerró los ojos agitando su cabeza, intentando alejarse de esa línea de pensamientos, sus labios cerrados en una mueca tensa, algo en su subconsciente le decía que ese no era un problema para hoy, y debía escucharse de vez en cuando. _

Podría elegir algo que le gustara, cosa que no había hecho desde esas primeras ocasiones cuando sus trajes negros eran algo nuevo y emocionante, y había buscado detenidamente los mejores para él, los que encontraba familiares. Podría experimentar la sensación de vestir algo que fuese correcto, que se alinease a lo que era, y a cómo quería ser visto.

Experimentar, y sacar conclusiones después de eso, metodológicamente. Como sumar dos más dos, pero con variables cualitativas indefinibles y erráticas. Iba a investigar la expresión de lo que sentía, y su mismo ser en el proceso. 

Por eso debía comenzar con un vestido, él quería usar uno,  _ probar  _ uno (si ignora el acondicionamiento en su mente que le dice que no debe hacerlo), porque, si le preguntasen, no  _ era  _ un hombre en ese momento. Sabía que no era un sentir que pudiese seleccionar, así que no era como si tuviese otra opción más que discernir sobre el significado de lo que sí era en ese momento.

Podría preocuparse sobre lo que va a ser, cuando lo sea.

Entonces, consigue cierto vestido (Uno que había visto tiempo atrás, que se quedó grabado en su memoria con anhelo, confusión y una pizca de auto-rechazo). Era largo, con las mangas hasta las muñecas y cuello alto, no demasiado ceñido, pero lo suficiente para tener forma, venía con un cinturón a la cintura y un par de guantes, ambos pálidos de color azul cielo, contrastando con el blanco nieve del vestido en sí. No tenía pedrería, pero sí encaje en dónde se suponía era el escote, además de un pequeño sombrero a juego de un tono apenas más vibrante.

Y en su emoción, no se detuvo a pensar en cómo se ajustaría a su cuerpo, porque, obviamente, le ajusta diferente que a una  _ mujer de verdad _ . 

Podía sentir la angustia subiendo por su garganta mientras se vestía, advirtiendo las señales de que nada iba a salir bien, desde quitarse su ropa, que avivó en él un instinto de supervivencia de manera injustificada ( _ No mires hacia abajo, no mires hacia abajo _ ), hasta colocarse la prenda femenina y notar, tan rápido como el caer de ésta sobre sus hombros, que era un error.

Estaba ajustado en sus brazos y hombros, pero suelto en sus caderas, la parte de la falda volaba en pliegos separada de su piel, y sólo parecía sentar correctamente en su cintura, pero culpó al cinturón por eso. Los guantes eran pequeños para él y el sombrero aplastaba de manera desfavorecedora su peinado, también le quedaba más corto de lo que se suponía, aún debajo de las rodillas pero no lo suficiente. 

La peor parte era la tela extra arrugada en su torso, el escote vacío gracias a su falta de pecho deformaba las cerúleas figuras del bordado, remarcando lo simplemente incorrecto que era dicha prenda para él. Demasiado femenino, demasiado absoluto, como la antítesis de lo que sabía no le gustaba.

_ ¿Qué estaba haciendo?  _ Se preguntó, sintiéndose profundamente ridículo, mientras que vergüenza caliente subía por su cuello como olas inicuas, cristalizando sus ojos con lágrimas amargas. 

Él era un hombre. Tenía un cuerpo de uno, y no podía cambiar ninguna de esas dos cosas incluso si quisiera, aunque sabía no debía quererlo, no era natural ni correcto. Por más que un sentimiento patéticamente esperanzado en su interior le dijera lo contrario. 

Conturbado, no podía obligarse a vislumbrar su propia figura en el espejo. Los trajes, aunque incómodos algunos días, al menos eran seguros, inequívocos, e inconscientemente alentados por respuestas aprobatorias (Como un  _ “Lindo traje” _ de parte de Media, o un pequeño asentimiento de Mr.World), por el contrario, su atavío actual no le ofrecían nada, aparte de la sensación de estar usando un jodido disfraz, como la caricaturización de una mujer.

(Ahora bien, había algo pequeño, pero inherentemente confortable debajo de todo lo malo, debía admitir, pero se perdía al pensar en ello, ¿Y cuál es el punto?). 

Y él ni siquiera tenía zapatos para combinar, aunque no es como si supiera cómo hacerlo.

Aferró sus dedos con firmeza en la alba tela, tornando blancos sus nudillos y acentuando sus venas azules, temblaba con la ingente necesidad de arrancarla, como si escociera su piel más que figurativamente, pero, por su puesto, el cinturón de ebúrnea hebilla estaba atascado estrechamente en su cintura, y a pesar de todo, no quería destruir su vestimenta, aunque significase tener que usarla por más tiempo.

Se sintió como un castigo.

¿Cómo fue tan estúpido para pensar que podía ser algo más que un hombre? Dejando que sus emociones lo dominaran, llevándolo a un intento de reflexión sobre algo inconcebible. 

Lo que sentía no cambiaba lo que era. Nada de eso era real, debió haber sabido mejor. 

Al menos no se estaba tornando en píxeles desordenados, aunque cierto sentir untuoso crepitaba por cada rincón de su cuerpo, era una pequeña victoria mantenerse unido. Quizá su cuerpo estaba muy cansado para difuminarse en pequeños fragmentos entumecidos, pensó; quizá  _ él  _ estaba muy cansado.

Claro, hasta que escuchó la voz de Media detrás de él. Porque el mundo era un amo sádico que lastima, y da y quita en la peor manera.

_ "¿Qué llevas puesto?"  _ Pregunta, y Tech Boy no necesita mirarla para saber qué expresión en su rostro acompañaba su tono. Y no  _ quiere  _ mirarla, por si hay algo en sus ojos que no pudiera soportar (Como burla, o peor, rechazo).

Se queda estólido, inmóvil como una efigie (De las que solía ver en museos, de dioses griegos con miradas vacías y facciones contristadas). Sabe que sus cuerdas vocales no le responderían, y casi está contento por eso, porque así no tendría que escuchar su voz masculina distando horriblemente de lo que quería ser (O figurar, o experimentar, o lo que sea), justo como todo lo demás hizo. 

Un estremecimiento arrecido quemaba en su interior, en una amalgama de sentires que se fortalecen entre ellas, resultando en algo retorcido y enfermizo que le daba náuseas. Cierra sus ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer o volverse invisible, quizá y con un poco de suerte, un nuevo poder surgiría y lo llevaría al otro lado del mundo, lejos de las miradas ignotas pero casi con certeza mordaces. No lo hace, porque está ahí y no en otra parte (Cualquier parte) y sus poderes siguen siendo inútiles y escasos ( _ Como él _ , y se fuerza a encontrar algo de humor en eso).

Sabe que está sonrojado hasta la punta de sus orejas, lo puede discernir por lo abrasador e incómodo picando en su rostro, perlando su frente y cristalizando sus ojos, pero aún así, junta valor para girar su cuerpo y encarar a Media, porque si bien la sensación que le causaba era agobiante, él no era un cobarde, y debajo de todo lo incorrecto, también había potencial, y fuerza, y poder (O es lo que se dijo a sí mismo).

El rostro de Media lo tomó por sorpresa.

Esperaba sobresalto, o disgusto, quizá agresividad, podría tragarse el nudo en su garganta y afrontar eso. Pero no había nada parecido (Que Tech Boy pudiese notar, no era especialmente habilidoso en dichas tareas) Había, por el contrario, emoción, la misma expresión pintada en sus facciones que aparece cuando encuentra zapatillas particularmente bonitas (Él dudaba que ella pensara era  _ bonita _ ). 

“¿Eres una “ella” ahora?” Preguntó la diosa, con la misma emoción pero ahora en su voz y una mínima sonrisa, de las que sólo veía en ella cuando fumaba. Y se las manejó para conseguir que cada palabra lastimara como un golpe en el estómago (En especial  _ “ella”,  _ eso perturbaba algo sensible y desconocido), más aún porque no podía aclarar en su mente si estaba siendo burlesca o no.

_ "Ella" _ , piensa, se siente  _ cálido _ , pero no necesariamente agradable, no exactamente mal tampoco, eso lo hace peor; y todo es por ese maldito tono de voz, que sólo lo turbaba sin consuelo o certidumbre. 

(Pero al menos ahora sabe la respuesta hacia su pregunta sobre los pronombres).

No responde, y se toma un segundo para pensar en lo grosero que era al no hacerlo, pero se repite a sí mismo que una respuesta ambigua no era una respuesta, por lo que no podía ofrecerle una. 

Media lo mira, con sus ojos agudos, de arriba a abajo, como si estuviese buscando algo, hasta que hay una sonrisa en sus labios, una verdadera, de la que muestra los dientes y arruga diminutamente la piel cerca de los párpados (Pero no demasiado, porque el rostro de la diosa siempre parecía perfecto). Tech Boy se encuentra indefenso, removiendose engorroso entre la tela que lo aprisionaba y la inspección invasiva.

Media asiente, con tranquilidad, como si estuviera aceptando algo tan simple como una taza de café. Pero no era eso, y se toma unos segundos prendiendo un cigarrillo, volviéndose una silueta oscura, de bordes agudos y facciones ocultas, con un halo de luz dorada fulgiendo detrás, rebotando los rayos en el humo blanco que cubría la figura; después deja escapar el vapor de entre sus labios mientras dice: 

_ “Estás hecho para ser adorado” [*](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/El_retrato_de_Dorian_Gray) _

El dios inclina la cabeza, todo cejas alzadas y labios expresivos, en un hermoso momento donde no entendía la oración. Hasta que lo hizo; tocando los botones correctos, humo espeso y sofocante golpeó su rostro para obligarlo a reaccionar, pero también lo ocultó de la vista de Media, lo que vertiginosamente aprovechó para huir (Que no era un acto cobarde, si lo veías a través de maquinaciones lógicas).

No podía estar ahí, ni soportar el vestido o la diosa por más tiempo. Porque la magnitud del todo era abrumadora, y no estaba seguro de ser capaz de quedarse sin tener sus cables a penas figurativamente quemados.

Está muy lejos antes de darse cuenta. Un poco sorprendido, pues su camino fue borroso y descuidado, de una manera impersonal que lo asustaba, y tal vez sí tenía un nuevo poder después de todo, pues la capacidad de separarse de sí mismo sonaba afín a sus otros lábiles dotes.

Tiene muchas cosas que pensar, pero sigue escuchando la línea muerta pitando vagamente en su oído, y sabe que mientras más atención le presta, más acentuado y martirizante sería, así que prende un cigarrillo, esperando la calma que solía darle, lo coloca en su boca frotandolo suavemente entre sus labios, e inhala más de lo que debería en la primera calada, pero se rehúsa a toser. Desea en silencio que el silbido agudo se disipe con el humo del tabaco.

Al principio no entendía por qué los seres fumaban, divagó, había visto a Media Mr.World y otros dioses hacerlo como si fuera placentero, similar a la manera en la cual él disfrutaba de golosinas coloridas o cosas estimulantes. 

La primera vez que fumó fue con un cigarrillo elegante que había tomado de las cosas de Media (No sabía cómo exactamente ella los conseguía, y por alguna razón estaba muy avergonzado como para pedir uno), lo detestó, lo suficiente para dirigir una figurativa mirada confundida a todas los seres que alguna vez observó fumar; no fue placentero cuando el humo corrosivo pasó por su garganta, ni el sabor remanente en su boca, o el olor que se impregnaba en él tan fuerte como la colonia sólo lograba acentuar el aroma semejante al hollín.

Hasta que lo fue, agradable en una manera demasiado extraña e insólita para describir, porque era un  _ nuevo malo _ , pero, dentro de eso había algo  _ bueno _ , que parecía ser afable por el hecho de venir de algo malo. Y tenía tan poco sentido ahora como lo tenía antes, así que intento dejar de pensar en eso, enfocándose en el ardor en su garganta y la visión hipnotizante de las hebras de niebla que bailaban y desaparecía ante sus ojos.

Está acostado ahora, se da cuenta, dejando que su vista apuntara al cielo, con el ridículo sombrero aplastado en la parte trasera de su cabeza y sobresaliendo demasiados centímetros en la delantera como para considerarse “puesto”. Apaga el cigarro casi terminado antes de que las cenizas manchen sus guantes; inmediatamente había fuego en la punta abierta de otro, listo para reemplazar al primero.

_ “Estás hecho para ser adorado”  _

No había podido reaccionar a eso, no pudo procesarlo lo suficiente antes de que su cerebro iniciara el modo de huida. Estaba en un mal momento cuando Media lo encontró y ella sólo lo empeoró, agregando  _ más  _ a algo que ya era demasiado. Lo que dijo hacía temblar sus extremidades con emoción que no podía catalogar, porque era extraño pensar en todo  _ eso  _ como algo diferente a un error, tan esperanzador y electrizante en una manera que lo asustaba. 

Todavía tenía el vestido atascado en él, se da cuenta (Aunque no había podido dejar de notarlo, sólo se volvió más presente). Estaba mal, pero era mejor que antes, ya que ahora escuchaba la voz de Media flotando en su cerebro, forzandolo a mantenerse alejado de su estado maniático, porque ella, siendo la diosa femenina y gloriosa que era, lo había halagado, lo había proclamado digno de veneración, incluso cuando tenía un vestido puesto, o quizá,  _ porque  _ tenía un vestido puesto.

(Y éste le había brindado cierto confort, más facilidad en su propia piel, pero creaba una gran incomodidad de sólo pensar ser visto de tal manera, de sólo  _ pensar  _ en eso, que arruinaba todo lo demás, haciéndolo insignificante e imperceptible).

Tal vez había sido muy duro consigo mismo, pensó, ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil?

Podía reconocer cosas afables escondidas detrás del rechazo chocante, pero eran sutiles y desconocidas, no suficientes para equilibrar la balanza en favor de todo lo femenino, no lo suficiente para molestarse.

Aun así, la tela no se ajustaba a él (O quizá él no se ajustaba a la tela), no como debería; si bien no era igual de sofocante que los esmóquines, tampoco era terso como su traje blanco y menos funesto sigue siendo funesto después de todo. 

Quizá no sentirse como hombre no era igual a sentirse como mujer.  _ (Porque no quería ser llamado “ella”...)  _

Al menos no ahora.  _ (Pero que jamás nadie se refiriera a él como “ella” se sentía igual de aflictivo). _

Inhala humo negro, dejando su mente fluir lejos de él, los pensamientos en su cabeza se construyen, borran y entrelazan mientras su cuerpo cede ante el cansancio y la pesadez en sus párpados. Lentamente, pero más apresurado que las cenizas quemándose en el cigarro. 

Éste cae de entre sus dedos poco antes de lograr quemarlo, él está muy dormido como para preocuparse.

#####  **[...]**


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Tech toma el primer paso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte, de nuevo, lea las advertencias, solo por precaución.   
> Estoy harta, ésto iba a ser algo corto, y ni siquiera iba a tratarse del género de Tech (Lee lo que en realidad quería escribir en el siguiente parte de la serie, si es que me digno a escribirlo) cómo terminé con un fic de 13k+ es un claro ejemplo de que algo está mal en mí :)  
> ¡Y hay un dibujo al final! Se supone que es outfit final (¿quizá?) de Tech Boy, no soy buena dibujando pero tuve que hacerlo para tener una imagen mental "clara" de cómo se vería, también dos detalles que se mencionan en el fic.

Cuando se despierta, lo primero que nota, más allá de el aroma de cenizas flotando débilmente en el aire, es su vestimenta.

Somnoliento y confundido toma consciencia sobre lo que está usando; una prenda superior justa pero no ceñida, con un par de pantalones ajustados que combinaban con lo que al parecer eran botas (Blancas, como todo lo demás de lo cubría, y con tacón, suficientemente alto para dejar su altura sobre un metro ochenta). 

El pánico que viene después es totalmente justificado, la última vez que despertó con ropa diferente con la cual había dormido fue en una fiesta no muy agradable donde probó la creatividad humana en la creacción de drogas, y en estos momentos no había ningún justificante similar para tener pantalones puestos en lugar de una falda (A menos que el cigarrillo hubiese estado relleno con algo más que tabaco).

Ese pensamiento lo hizo reír, sí era honesto, porque ni siquiera esa vez cuando mezcló heroína con lo que sea que había en un frasco con dibujos de rana tuvo suficiente desapego con la realidad como para atreverse a hacer lo que hizo el día anterior, estando mayormente consciente y sobrio. 

Ahora seguía sobrio; presente y alerta de lo que comenzó a asentarse en su pecho, obligándolo a erguirse un poco intentando conseguir algo de estabilidad, doblando sus rodillas sobre su torso, cruzando los pies y arqueando su espalda para permitir que sus brazos rodearan sus piernas, con un movimiento de cabeza mechones de cabello cubrieron sus ojos y así se dió cuenta que era largo de nuevo, cayendo sobre sus hombros en rulos desordenados. 

Un ruido escapó de sus labios, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era o significaba, pero le ayudó a soportar lo que advertía subir por su garganta y bajar tibio por su columna. Después de uno o dos más, entendió que eran sollozos, lo que explicaba las lágrimas y la molestia febril en su cabeza, pero no el cosquilleo misterioso o la sensación de suavidad reconfortante que poco a poco se adentraba en él, relajando sus músculos y calmando su mente inquieta mientras el líquido salino caía al suelo en gotas silenciosas. 

Se sentía  _ bien _ , de todas las cosas, ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que sintió eso? 

Pero no sólo bien, no como  _ “divertido nuevo” _ bien, algo más, como si hubiese soportado un dolor por tanto tiempo, acostumbrándose tan profundamente que olvidó que existía, hasta que desaparece y recuerda cómo se supone  _ debía  _ ser. 

Le recuerda a la sensación de ganar. (Y quizá hizo trampa, porque estaba dormido cuando lo hizo). 

Estaba tan confundido.

Obviamente su inconsciente sabía más que él, pensó, porque en su corta investigación no logró nada provechoso, pero en su sueño la parte oculta y conocedora de él tomó el control y le mostró algo, el qué era exactamente seguía fuera de su comprensión.

Le molestaba sentirse bien, porque no sabía el origen de sus emociones y reacciones, ¿Por qué era todo tan cambiante? ¿Por qué era él tan voluble e inestable? Tan  _ sensible  _ y  _ humano  _ en sus acciones y sentimientos, si el hombre ( _ la persona _ ) al otro lado de la línea demostraba algo.

Y estaba bien, después de mucho tiempo de no sentirse siquiera cerca de “bien”, pero seguía llorando y odiaba llorar, porque siempre existian maneras más recreativas y hedonistas, definitivamente menos patéticas, para liberar sus emociones. Siendo una de las ventajas de ser un dios, porque era uno, por más que lograra olvidarse de ello. 

Las lágrimas disminuían y podía reconocer para sí mismo cuán liberador era (Tanto por la filtración lenta de inquietudes como por el simple hecho de detener el odioso llanto), acertadamente comparable a saciar la sed cuando no sabías estabas sediento; pero los sollozos se apagaban junto con su fuerza, no por el agotamiento en sí de sus maquinaciones aciagas. 

Lo debilitaba, robandole sus vigor y poder, ni siquiera lo afable dentro de él podía combatirlo, la fuerza que lo empujaba hacia abajo porque simplemente no podía dejar de pensar, volviendo todo en demasiado y eso en agobiante, terminando en opresivo, como cada otro aspecto de su vida.

Y estaba  _ cansado _ , cosa que no podía permitir. No podía conceder que él, un dios mecánico, eléctrico, _ hecho de luz, _ experimentara extenuación a causa de sus mismos enredos mentales. 

Entonces, una línea de cocaína era la mejor opción, como en la mayoría de los escenarios.

La primera ardió dulcemente como era normal, la segunda y la tercera apenas se sintieron a través de sus entumecidas fosas nasales, el efecto psicoactivo sin duda estuvo ahí, para su agrado. 

Se volvió mejor prestamente,  _ placentero _ , dejando sus mientes hundirse donde no fueran problema suyo. Apartando todo lo que no fuese inherentemente bueno...

Ahora, sin su mente obsesiva arruinando todo con reflexiones atosigantes, da paso libre a la merecida,  _ necesitada  _ dopamina y la simple aceptación de que su vestimenta era correcta, hecha para él, no un absoluto en alguna escala de rosa y azul.

Era auténtico, no más un muñeco exhibido en una vitrina, no más actuación de un papel erróneo. 

Se veía a sí mismo, sintiéndose acertado; como al resolver un problema matemático y conseguir la esperada palomita verde, como al  _ ganar _ . No podía explicarlo, porque no podía explicar algo que no entendía. Pero lo sabía y sentía, y era suficiente porque tenía que serlo.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba solo, rodeado de nubes y suavidad discordante, de humo negro y  _ nieve  _ blanca que confunden sus sentidos, repentinamente el vacío lo circunda como miel pegajosa que se infiltra por sus poros y rincones privados. Tan solitario como un ser puede llegar a encontrarse, después de correr hasta que sus miembros fallaron y la cercanía y lejanía lo llevasen al mismo lugar. 

Claro, siempre tenía drogas como compañía. Y a su Teddy Bear, el mismo que Mr.World le había obsequiado unos lustros atrás (Tech no era tan viejo para medir el tiempo correctamente en décadas o siglos), las costuras resentían el uso, pero seguía en condiciones óptimas para ser manipulado en un abrazo descuidado, con los pequeños ojos plásticos petrificados en una eterna mirada feliz que casi despertaban envidia en el dios.

Era muy joven cuando se le fue dado, en la época tumultuosa donde estaba aprendiendo todo lo que no sabía, que era básicamente cada tema o conocimiento ajeno al fundamento relativo de su existencia. Las luces y colores lo cegaban, los ruidos eran muy fuertes pero interesantes y todavía usaba su atuendo predeterminado; con el mismo entró por primera vez a la oficina de Mr.World. Emocionado, curioso y un poco atemorizado, si recordaba bien, la interacción no fue más larga que un minuto o dos, y terminó con un regalo aterciopelado entre sus dedos y una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. 

No hubo indagación previa o posterior, lo aceptó con una facilidad natural que imitaba a la de un niño recibiendo de su padre un juguete por el cual había pedido, con la misma energía jovial de aquellos que han contado pocas lunas desde su primer aliento. Pero él no era un niño, en varios sentidos que se distanciaba de su corta edad, así como Mr.World no era su padre. Aún así le había dado el peluche, con cualquier significado oculto o no. 

Y se sentía agradable en sus brazos, por lo que era  _ suficiente _ , pero también era terso contra su rostro cuando se acurrucaba contra él, lo cual lo volvía  _ bueno _ ; se preguntó vagamente si el osito de ojos como lechuza aprobaría su uso de drogas cuando vio remanentes de polvo blanco en su pelaje sintético marrón. Se preguntó más seriamente si aprobaría que usara vestidos, pensar en que quizá no lo haría logró afligirlo al punto de hacer que una lágrima solitaria manara de sus ojos. 

Sabía que no todos serían como Media, en realidad, sabía que todos serían lo contrario a Media, él mismo pecaba de reaccionar y pensar errado respecto a los vestidos (Y lo que venía con eso); ya caminaba en hielo delgado sobre un lago congelado de sus propias inseguridades, no podía arriesgarse al rechazo, no lidiaba bien con los errores y fracasos, si es que sus actualizaciones le habían enseñado algo. (Tampoco lidiaba bien con las emociones que quedaban cuando no lo confrontaba, pero eso era otro problema).

Era sensible, y todo poder se escapa de sus manos, pero el dilema estaba ahí, ya no más un problema sino una situación que podía abordar de una manera favorable o desfavorable, el resultado podría ser satisfacción y placer, o podría ser un asalto de sensaciones que lo dejarían con lágrimas en los ojos y desfallecido por cansancio, en cualquier caso estaba emocionado, habiendo atestiguado ya ambas situaciones. 

Así que miró sus uñas, de un tono blanco como el polvo que había aspirado, y pensó en cambiarlas, porque ese color le recordaban a la leuconiquia y porque  _ quería  _ (Tener una pequeña parte que expresara su  _ yo  _ consciente), y sobre todo porque  _ podía  _ hacerlo. No gozaba de control sobre su género, por eso debía (Al menos) controlar cómo lo expresaba. 

No es sobre la ropa, piensa, eso sobre poder (...y sobre la ropa).

Es un juego de poder y control. De voluntad sobre sí mismo. 

Ahora sabía que  _ sí  _ le gustaba jugar y en cierto modo que  _ él  _ era el juego, pero no le gustaba jugar absolutos.

Y estaba ganando, se dijo, al menos por el momento. (Trató de no pensar en las obvias derrotas anteriores, Niké estaría decepcionada).

La segunda capa de acrílico negro se estaba secando en sus uñas cuando el televisor se encendió. 

_ ¿Quizá él la había encendido? _ pensó, pues la habilidad de manipular cosas eléctricas a capricho parecía algo a la altura de sus poderes. Meditó poco sobre aquello, pues lo que era estática se volvió vídeo, una proyección inyectada con color y la voz melodiosa de una muy reconocible diosa.

Media aparece, y ella lo observa con ojos curiosos, estudiandolo. Con los labios sellados entonaba un tarareo musical dulce, falsamente inocente, del tipo que gritaba “Normal” lo suficientemente fuerte como para no serlo.

A pesar de eso, Tech estaba emocionado, como un cachorro que celebra entusiasmado el retorno de su amo, apenas vagamente preocupado bajo el velo de las drogas y los neurotransmisores activos. 

_ Quería que ella lo viera, _ a pesar de que había temor y vergüenza arraigados en él, mezclado con angustia por ser visto como era en realidad. Quería que ella lo viera porque era la única respuesta que sabía con certeza sería positiva, lo que ayudaba a alejar los pensamientos funestos. Quería que ella lo viera porque temía acobardarse y volver a las vestimentas “seguras” que lo hacían sentir mal, ocultándose en las sombras de lo que conocía pero hacía sentir miserable. Quería que ella lo viera porque sabía que las palmaditas en la espalda que Media le daría serían mejor que cualquier droga, porque era aprobación y porque venía de ella.

Deseaba mostrarse porque no podía seguir siendo débil, dejando que el miedo lo controlara (Y eso es lo que un _buen_ dios haría): Necesitaba dejar de fingir para presentarse de manera correcta, una que refleje su interior como lo sentía y no como algo que _debía_ ser. 

Media lo mira directamente a los ojos y le da una sonrisa, y es una buena sonrisa, a pesar de que hacían perlar sus sienes con gotitas de sudor frío y retorcer con nervios sus entrañas. 

“Una nueva diosa a nacido” Dice ella, pero después parece pensativa, con sus cejas arqueadas y mirada reflexiva, mostrando un donaire divinal, mueve sus dulces labios en una pequeña “o”, coronando su expresión teatral con un “Ups” y la mano izquierda doblando sobre su muñeca, rozando su labio superior.

“Una nueva diosa se a presentado” Se corrige, y continúa sin perder un segundo el ritmo y estilo característico: “Aunque ella no es nueva, no, no...” Enfatiza lo último con un delicado movimiento de cabeza a modo de negación, estando afín con cada palabra: “Solo ha estado oculta, escondida en el armario junto lo otro que no conoce, dejando a  _ él  _ brillar” Acentúa  _ él  _ con un tono similar al que uso cuando lo llamó  _ ella _ , pero ahora el gusto abrumador era dirigido a  _ él  _ no a  _ ella _ . 

La diosa siguió hablando de tal guisa: “Hasta que  _ él  _ comienza a apagarse y ahora todos deben de brillar para mantener al pequeño dios vivo” Ella acorta la distancia, incluso a través del monitor, hasta que solo sus labios se vislumbran por el cristal curvado, y éstos se expresan declarando: “Eres  _ más _ , siempre lo haz sido”.

Media arengó de tal modo que el corazón del dios aludido no podía renunciar su ritmo elevado, bombeando cosas afables por sus venas de cobre, quemando por su constitución celestial y con ayuda de adrenalina todo rasgo de placientes drogas. Aún así lo deleitoso lo acogía junto con emoción jovial que encendía sus mejillas en un rosa saludable, pintando una sonrisa obvia por su rostro y dilatando sus negras pupilas hasta sobrepujar sobre el iris.

“Oh, eres tan joven” Ella decía “Recuerdo cuando yo tenía tan pocos años como tú, las cosas eran más coloridas, más absolutas” Continuó, mientras caminaba cruzando la pantalla para manifestarse con cuadros grises y de colores desenfocados, con bruma negra que recordaba a un televisor intentando encenderse, hasta que se disipó dejando la imagen nítida de un cuerpo en blanco y negro.

Sus níveas manos alcanzaron las mejillas y mandíbula del dios con un delicado pero posesivo toque, robándole el aliento y cualquier intento de maquinar a su mente azorada “La juventud te hace humano, pero ese es un poder que eliges perder con el tiempo” Hablo ella, conectando su mirada con la del menor, sin esperar que una respuesta saliera de los labios de éste, porque ella sabía mejor. Espero unos segundos, dejando que su presencia y toque derritieran cada barrera detrás de la inocente figura, para continuar: 

“Dime, ¿La nueva diosa tiene un nombre?” Y suena casi como una afirmación, pero algo en su semblante irradiaba la curiosidad y energía que solo una persona hambrienta de conocimiento tenía. 

Es sin dudas una pregunta, resuelve el dios, así que se ve obligado a contestar, primero con un asentimiento de cabeza, que era una respuesta mediocre pues no ofrecía lo que Media deseaba saber, no del todo. Con la voz más firme (Pero a la vez melodiosa, aproximándose a melosa, de una manera que no sabía era capaz de sonar) separa sus labios para susurrar:  _ Tech.  _ Porque ese siempre ha sido su nombre, suyo, sin el  _ Boy _ ahí para arruinarlo _.  _

Ella asiente complacida, saboreando el nombre en su boca de manera real por primera vez, pero sin llegar a pronunciarlo realmente. “Cualquier nombre es nombre de diosa si una lo usa” Expresa en su lugar, logrando un tierno gesto de sorpresa en Tech, del que plantaba imágenes de gatitos y cachorros en tu mente por la similitud de entrambos escenarios.

Ella camina a su alrededor cuidadosamente, protectoramente; observandolo, creando pequeñas arrugas de concentración entre medio de las cejas, en los laterales de sus ojos, en la comisura de sus labios pintados de un gris oscuro. La acción es comparable con la de madres orgullosas que vislumbran a sus hijos, que sin buscar fallas o defectos en ellos, simplemente admiran el valor de su creación, maravilladas de lo que presencian, como si fueran éstos deiformes (Y, en el caso de Tech, él era más que eso). 

“Mírate, eres hermosa” Declaró, como si fuese un veredicto obvio. 

“No me veo hermosa” Replicó él, por fuerza de instinto, volvieron a su mente las imágenes del desfavorecedor vestido blanco y no pudo evitar cohibirse, recordando el calor vergonzoso y el profundo sentido de que estaba mal. 

“Pequeña, eres más de lo que puedes ver” Él se ganó una mirada cuando no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño “Hah”, como los niños que recelosos se mofan cuando escuchan algo que no creen. Media no pareció darle más importancia, pues siguió hablando, pero ahora con un poco más de impetud: “Hay belleza en ti; cruda, cautivadora y fascinante belleza. Te hace brillar de más maneras que sola la estética”.

Y todo en él quiere creerle completamente, ciegamente, pero está encadenado a sus propios pensamientos mixtos y confusos, que no paran de gritar cosas diferentes o contrarias, así que se limita a asentir, aceptando lo bueno que ya se le había dado, intentando hacer lo mejor que podía con lo que tenía.  _ (Quizá no era hermosa, pero era algo). _

Advirtiendo la duda y angustia repentina que florecía por el menor, así como el inaceptable escepticismo, Media le cubre los ojos por un segundo, usando su mano diestra para dicha acción mientras que la otra lo sujeta por el brazo, y se siente girando en la oscuridad por un momento muy largo, para cuando puede ver de nuevo están frente a un espejo, uno elegante de una manera que sólo podía provenir de Media, con un precioso marco de madera negra y soportes de argénteo metal, pero más importante, reflejaba claramente ambas figuras.

“Incluso si no te ves como yo, eres como yo” Susurró ella, con voz suave en su oído, mientras veía su rostro a través del espejo, Tech fue incapaz de contener el escalofrío que latigó su espalda, pero abandonó la fuerza sus músculos como si estuviera muy cansado como para estar algo más que relajado. Divagó sobre si todo lo que experimentaba era algún poder de la diosa o si simplemente estaba lidiando con muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Y si era lo segundo, por qué inocuas palabras lo hacían sentir mejor.

_(Aceptación que sabía no debía necesitar, pero que se sentía tan bien tener,_ pensó, no para sí mismo, sino, para alguna parte ignota y más sabía de sí _)_

Pero ella lo estaba mirando a través del espejo, y éste seguía su mirada, por cada extremidad y cada rincón, afines en un sentido que jamás había experimentado, algo profundo y sustancial en él conectaba naturalmente con algo de ella, en un nivel elemental, como un instinto. 

Prontamente el escrutinio de la diosa llega a sus hombros, bajando por sus clavículas hacia su pecho, y él tuvo que voltear el rostro hacia a un lado, comenzando a maquinar escenarios lamentables y dejando que pensamientos anteriores volvieran a nublar su juicio con sentires tristes y untuoso sabor a vergüenza, volviendo todo donde hubo una sonrisa sencilla en cejas alzadas y labios separados en una mueca compungida (Y el sonido de línea muerta comenzaría a rascar debajo de la superficie si lo permite, y también si no lo hace porque no es como que tiene control sobre sí mismo).

_ Las mujeres tienen curvas, _ piensa, porque pensar es mejor que el ruido, y continúa:  _ tienen senos redondos y ángulos suaves, como el cuerpo de Media, pero él no es así, es prácticamente lo contrario (Se parecía más a Mr.World de todos modos ¿No?)... Sólo un niño jugando a vestirse con los trajes de mamá, pretendiendo ser una diosa cuando ni siquiera parecía una mujer de verdad. _

La angustia subía mientras sus pestañas revoloteaban alejando las lágrimas y sus dedos temblaban amenazando con deshacerse en el aire, y Media pareció descifrar los pensamientos detrás de su reacción y prestamente comentó: “Las diosas se ven como quieran, en especial Las Nuevas”.

Tech no pudo más que escucharla y aceptarlo. 

Aceptarlo porque tenía sentido, porque se sentía correcto, aunque no debería,  _ pero _ , pero, las dudas podían joderse, porque era un dios después de todo. 

_No_ , piensa, _era una_ _diosa_ y eso está mucho mejor, incluso si es sólo por ahora.

Podía disfrutar el ahora, con sus uñas pintadas y su cabello largo, con su bonita falda blanca y sus labios rosas. Podía dejar que lo femenino envolviera su cuerpo como una manta tersa y cálida, alejado de lo absoluto y abrumador que había sido, expresándose y fundiéndose deliciosamente en él, haciéndolo sentir imparable, saboreando la misma confianza y de alguna manera inocencia y suavidad que veía en los ojos de las caricaturas femeninas como Betty Boop.

Aunque no se veía como Betty Boop, ¿Pero quién se veía como Betty Boop, de todos modos? 

La feminidad era tan diversa y vasta, como flexible y hermosa, e iba a aferrarse a lo poco que le era cómodo ser, porque eso poco era él, y sabía ahora que su estado como diosa no dependía de cómo lucía (O podía llegar a lucir si se forzaba lo suficiente). 

Debía permitirse ser aquello que estaba destinado a ser.

Pensando así se endereza, alzando su rostro con orgullo y admirando su propio reflejo; sus ojos encuentran otros iguales y ni siquiera parpadea cuando dice  _ ella _ .

Tech, Diosa de la Tecnología, Ella.

Se siente bien.

Ella va a estar bien.

#####  [...] 

Ella era diferente.

Siempre diferente, siempre cambiando (Le gustaba pensar que mejoraba, ¿Qué clase de diosa sería sino?)

Había progresado tanto en el transcurso de los años (Años que corrían con la misma velocidad que los meses o las semanas, o viceversa), hizo las paces internas necesarias para usar cualquier vestimenta que quisiera, no en público, obviamente, pues había miedo estrechamente arraigado en ella como para ser superado por unas pocas experiencias positivas, pero era reconfortante y secreto y  _ suficiente _ .

Claro, a veces quería dejar de fingir, odiando que su cuerpo no se sentía suyo cuando  _ simplemente no entendía _ y a penas más cómodo cuando  _ sí  _ lo hacía. Pero era  _ suficiente _ , suficiente porque la ropa masculina ya no se sentía tanto como una prisión y había espacio para prendas ambiguas y diferentes, incluso si todavía tenía la necesidad de sobrecompensar con trajes exclusiva y excesivamente masculinos empujando en la parte más primitiva de su mente. 

Se encogió de hombros y lo aceptó, porque estaba un poco cansada para hacer más que eso.

Tampoco sabía por qué le importaba tanto, si lo pensaba (Y lo hizo, casi obsesivamente en malos días), porque no era malo o incorrecto, y  _ creía  _ eso, pero aún así, aún así no estaba bien, de la misma manera que no estaba bien contar un secreto en voz alta, incluso si no es un secreto despreciable. 

Su género cambiaba como ella, cosa que ya sabía, pero saber algo y deliberadamente ignorarlo es diferente a saber algo y afrontarlo. Y lo que no estaba bien sobre eso (Porque había muchas cosas allí pero ya había lidiado con la mayoría), lo que no estaba bien era la constante discordia interna que le causaba, que no era tan mala como lo fue en sus primeros años, pero era desagradable y constante como nunca nada era constante en ella, ¿Y no era eso gracioso?

Y podía ser una diosa, así como podía ser un dios, el problema era que parte del tiempo no era ninguno de esos dos.

El qué podía ver más allá la asustaba con un golpe de realidad cruda y burlesca.

Pues era inexplicable, y más difícil para procesar de lo que fue poner en palabras ser una diosa, era algo ajeno y secreto, estando en algún lugar de su cerebro (O alma, quizá), tan claro e intangible como un espejismo que se hacía más borroso y confuso mientras más lo miraba. Fue extraño incluso meditarlo como algo más que un error, pues todo se envolvía en una capa nebulosa de emoción y esperanza que la aturdía de una buena manera. 

Y era una jodida diosa de la información después de todo, estaba condenada sino sacaba provecho de eso. (Y una vocecita burlesca y maliciosa en su cabeza susurró  _ “Telephone boy”  _ lo suficientemente claro para hacerle fruncir el ceño,  _ y dios _ , de verdad odiaba a Thor por haberle puesto ese apodo). 

No le tomó mucho esfuerzo documentarse, al menos no esfuerzo físico, mentalmente era agotador y gratificante en una manera simbiótica donde se mantenían el uno al otro, así que estaba bien. 

Espió las llamadas y mensajes de los humanos, que no era rápido pero era fácil y un buen ruido de fondo mientras leía libros que pudiesen tener respuestas. 

No fue muy útil, encontró palabras como “Queer” (Y pensó que era extraño que las personas se sintieran cómodas llamándose raras a sí mismas, pero los humanos eran las cosas más extrañas así que tampoco fue una sorpresa) también había “Tránsgenero” y “Disforia”, todas palabras útiles para dado momento pero no lo que estaba buscando.

Lo más cercano que encontró de ser “ambos y diferente” a la vez fue el hermafroditismo, pero era más físico-biológico, que, ¿Mental? ¿Psicológico? ¿Interior? O lo que sea que era lo que sentía (“Género” brilló en su mente pero no estaba segura).

Pensó vagamente en hablar con Hermafrodito, pero los griegos eran un jodido experimento de Schrödinger donde ella era el gato y las posibilidades eran 50%=Intento de violación y 50%=Conversaciones largas con analogías que nadie del Siglo XX entendería, así que eliminó esa idea.

No creía que los dioses antiguos pudiesen enseñarle nada de todos modos, a menos que quisiera aprender a ser arcaica, decadente y dependiente de historiadores con aspiraciones neonazis para ser recordada.

La información restante hablaba de cosas que se escapaban de su conocimiento, porque si bien los dioses nacen de la nada siendo un todo, no son omniscientes (O al menos ella no lo era), claro, sabía muchas cosas cuando simplemente apareció en la creación, pero lo menos relacionado le era ajeno, por esa razón sus años mozos estuvieron llenos de primeras veces que se sentían como “realmente” vislumbrar cosas nuevas que antes eran solo imágenes borrosas y estériles en su mente (Y casi podía extrañar la inocencia, despreocupación y asombro de esos tiempos cuando “niño” se refería a su edad).

Entonces,  _ sabía  _ qué era un útero sabía su definición y etimología incluso, pero era un concepto abstracto, como las hormonas y los demás órganos que no estaba segura si tenía o no, y era raro cómo nunca consideró eso cuando meditaba en qué era o no (Siempre pensó que los hombre usaban tal cosa y las mujeres otra, se veían de cierta manera y actuaban de cierta otra, y eso era todo).

Sabía que tener pene no lo hacía necesariamente un hombre, así como tener vagina no lo hacía mujer ¿Entonces cuál era el punto? ¿Sería más mujer si tuviese vagina? ¿Sería menos hombre? 

¿Para qué, siquiera, necesitaba genitales?

Aunque si lo pensaba, a veces le gustaría tener algo de pecho, pero luego no le gustaría, entonces... 

Lo intentó, los humanos comenzaron a jugar con la genética, ella también. Ahora puede modificarse a sí misma. Bendita tecnología. 

Intentó tener y no tener; si la falta de pene era como la falta de un dedo, tener una vagina en su lugar era como poseer un dedo biónico, no necesariamente mejor o peor, sino, diferente. Su figura era forzosamente adecuada en su pecho y cintura así que no cambió lo que no necesitaba cambio. Después de probar, decidió que no quería jugar con eso; sabía que lo que tenía entre las piernas era insustancial de todos modos, levantó los hombros con desinterés y volvió al default.

(Aun así peleó con una vocecita en su cabeza que se mofaba con comentarios similares a “Muy masculino”, “Muy femenino” y ”Ridículamente androgino”, y estaba cansado que ni siquiera la voz cruel de la peor parte de su cerebro podía ponerse de acuerdo sobre cómo debía lucir, porque no se merecía ninguna explicación clara de parte de su mente). 

Fue una grata sorpresa pasar por todo eso sin un ataque de lo que ahora sabía era disforia, ni siquiera tuvo que doparse con dulce polvo blanco. 

Y  _ oh _ , extrañaba cuando la coca era legal. 

Pero la investigación siguió con el tiempo. Cada vez había más información, más recursos y voces entusiastas, más colores y banderas y palabras nuevas.

Leyó y escuchó a escondidas hasta que un día lo encontró.

Fue en los 90’s cuando tuvo un nombre (Quizá, ¿Pues qué era el tiempo para los sempiternos?)

Un nombre apropiado, al menos, reconocido más allá de una enfermedad mental, deformación física o desviación moral.

Bien, los humanos tenían esto llamado género, desde que comenzaron a escribir y ser más inteligentes que otros animales buscaron cosas y características para diferenciar el “yo”, “nosotros” y “ellos”; el género fue una de las primeras. 

No le constaba, seguro, no era tan antigua (Bueno, no lo era en lo absoluto, pero no quería pensar en cómo era una diosa joven), pero se vuelve obvio al dar un vistazo a la hórrida pero a veces genial historia de la humanidad. Las mujeres hacían tal cosa, los hombres otra, todo perfectamente dividido en un binarismo que en otro contexto hubiese complacido a Tech, por la mera simpleza y orden de la categorización. 

Los dioses también tenían género, como la mayoría de las cosas creadas por manos mundanas. Dioses de la guerra y diosas de la fertilidad, encarnaciones de conceptos como luz representadas con cuerpos femeninos y concepciones masculinas de figuraciones medrosas. 

Había sus excepciones, por supuesto, siempre hay excepciones, diferentes culturas que veían las cosas más allá de masculino y femenino, con dioses y personajes andróginos o sin género, pero al igual que los dioses antiguos, éstos fueron mayormente eliminados, dejando vestigios culturales que se veían aplastados por lo absoluto de la implantación del dogma cristiano (Y otros más, que también abrazaban roles sociales dependiendo de lo que tenías entre las piernas). 

El secreto estaba en las excepciones, verás, pues buscaban lo “diferente” en la sociedad moderna que se esforzaba en eliminarlo, cuando debía fijar su atención en la vieja historia que se repetía por diferentes culturas. Pues el pasado era interesante cuando lo veías del lado correcto.

Ella era el futuro, pero se encontró a sí misma reflejada en sociedades caídas y culturas milenarias, donde el binarismo se rompía en algo un poco más diverso y flexible, dejándola con la sensación dulce de reconocimiento, como si alguien hubiese tachado la casilla de “Sí” en la pregunta sobre la existencia y validez de lo que era. 

La palabra era genderqueer.

Le resultaba curiosa y con un gusto divertido cuando lo decía en voz alta.

Se preguntó cómo sería decirlo frente a alguien (Deseó que también fuera divertido, pero no lo sabía y eso lo hacía más emocionante y sólo un poco intimidante). 

_ “No había un lugar en medio” _ Pensó alguna vez, y tenía razón, no era un lugar entre hombre y mujer, era algo completamente diferente y libre de escalas. Era único y personal, común y representativo. 

Lo entendió un poco más, fue un paso en la dirección correcta, un misterio resuelto en el ignoto mar de preguntas sobre su propio ser, era bueno (Como un  _ divertido nuevo _ ) y quizá mañana no lo sería, pero sabía que había más posibilidades de que lo fuera, porque su camino no era  _ malo-regular-bueno _ , no era una línea recta (Y no parecía ser muy  _ recta  _ de todos modos, pero ese era un problema para otro día).

Y ella (O él) no  _ tenía que _ ser uno u otro, no tenía que ser como Media o Mr.World, ¿No era eso grandioso? ¿Simplemente fantástico y liberador? De existir y ser con fluidez, de disfrutar la sensación de ser algo que no está categorizado, algo que está  _ afuera _ .

Algo que es solo suyo, que es tan íntimo y personal, pero que resplandecía lo suficiente como para ser injusto ocultarlo. 

Los humanos eran unas pequeñas cosas interesantes, creaban las mejores y las peores cosas. 

Ellos la crearon, pero ella era lo que ella era.

Y eso era todo. 

#####  [...] +1

El Internet lo jodió un poco. 

De una manera que jamás podría haber imaginado, fue como una exploción e implosión al mismo tiempo, la información crecía en lo que parecía un denso infinito, siempre había más y más y más.

Nunca paraba. Así que él tampoco lo hacía. 

Era la mejor creación humana, y era suya. Completamente, simbióticamente, no podía ser Tech sin Internet, las tecnologías modernas dependían de él como los humanos del oxígeno, y ellos no se quedaban atrás con su necesidad por él, por su  _ deseo _ . 

Ortara podría matarlos de hambre, y Tech podría darles plantas que crecen en tierra infértil, Poseidón podría lanzarles el mar, y Tech podría darles ciudades flotantes o refugios acuáticos, Afrodita podría arrebatarles el amor, y Tech les daría Tinder. 

Era poderoso, como Zeus lo fue, o como Odín lo fue, pero era mejor. Era un dios neón.

No necesitaba creyentes, no necesitaba fe ciega o pleitesías, las plegarias humanas eran jodido spam en la parte posterior de su cabeza; cada vez que estaban apunto de perder un trabajo importante en Word, cada vez que alguien pedía al aire que el Internet no fallara, o rogaba para que la película no se pausara, él podía escucharlo, incluso si no rezaban a sabiendas.

Ellos eran una batería que se recargaba sola, y toda la energía iba a él, solo tenía que permitirlo.

Pero a veces la energía es demasiada, y la información es demasiada, incluso para un dios. 

Porque, verás, saberlo todo no es divertido (Y por eso está seguro que  _ Dios  _ no era omnisciente como los cristianos decían, ningún ser con esas características sería tan jodidamente aburrido), incluso si estrictamente no sabía todo lo que había en Internet.

Es como, como tener muchos libros sin leer, pero hay más libros, y sigues sin leer, porque son muchos y no sabes dónde comenzar, y no sabes si  _ tienes que  _ leerlos, entonces llegan más, y no se detienen y a pesar de que puedes procesar información más rápido que nadie, no estás seguro de que sea una buena idea, pero no puedes evitarlo.

No necesita saberlo todo, no sería divertido. No es divertido saber el 95% de las cosas que sabe, pero es el Dios de la Información, ¿No?

En realidad no, es el Dios de la Tecnología ahora, y de alguna manera es diferente que al principio, cree, porque ahora está hecho de unos y ceros. Era  _ binario _ , ¿Y no era jodidamente irónico? 

A veces curioseaba sobre sí mismo, ¿Estaba compuesto de células o cables?, ¿O nada?, como un número en una computadora, ¿O sería un envoltorio para algo que no puede existir fuera?, como un astronauta atrapado en un traje espacial. 

Pero solo había sangre, y se preguntó si era uno de esos experimentos donde la intromisión cancelaba el resultado, un misterio sin respuesta.

Y entiende los rayos como no podía hacerlo antes, lo caótico de la electricidad y la energía y la capacidad. Era el orden en la entropía, la existencia que nacía de la nada, de algo teórico y absurdo, metafísico. 

El Internet era solo una parte de un todo, de pequeñas piezas individuales que construyen su divinidad a partir de unos y ceros, de necesidad y decadencia. 

Él  _ es  _ de una manera en la cual nadie más puede, existe como ninguna otra cosa o ser en el universo.

¿No es eso  _ fantástico _ ? 

¿No es eso  _ aterrador _ ? 

Pero debajo de todo el poder y superioridad, había algo que estaba escondido, una parte de él que se ocultaba de la luz, una parte que temía quemarse con los rayos que no eran suyos.

No  _ tenía  _ que revelarlo, sabía, así como sabía que no  _ tenía  _ que ser un secreto, y él no quería que lo fuera, ¿Entonces por qué no podía simplemente decirlo? 

Quizá, pensó, seguía siendo el niño confundido y temeroso que buscaba las similitudes entre sí y lo que veía... quizá no era asunto de nadie, quizá no era justo que sea un secreto en primer lugar.

O quizá no valía la pena el riesgo. 

Y la lógica no los hacía sonar menos como excusas. 

Suspiró, un nudo en su pecho le incomodaba; no tenía la certeza si era algo que tenía o algo que le faltaba, pero roía y quemaba con un gusto venenoso; y existir ya era un fastidio suficiente sin la molesta capa de incertidumbre que se apesgaba como segunda piel.

(Y  _ oh _ , le daría sexo oral a alguien por un poco de cocaína, incluso aceptaría una gomita con THC, o jodido Clonazepam en última instancia, deseando cualquier cosa que nublara su mente y lo hiciera sentir en las nubes).

Si bueno, nunca dijo que era un dios ejemplar, o saludable para el caso.

Y estaba siendo un gran mal ejemplo cuando salió del clóset por segunda (primera) vez.

Estaba drogado, flotando por la red con la serenidad antinatural que solo la marihuana podría ofrecerle, con los ojos medio cerrados mientras la información lo atravesaba y llevaba de un lado a otro como olas, con una deliciosa sensación cosquilleante y suave que se sentía como una caricia. 

Entonces estaba un poco fuera de sí cuando decidió publicar  _ “Soy no-binario”  _ en su cuenta de Twitter. 

Que no era nada en realidad, ya ves, él tenía muchas cuentas y nadie podría conectarlo con esa publicación; no era muy diferente a decirlo al espejo o confesarlo en la seguridad de una habitación sin oyentes, solo que sí lo era, porque alguien más iba a saberlo al final, incluso si no lo sabían todo. 

Hasta que recibió una pequeña notificación, alguien le había dado un corazón.

Ahora alguien sabía.

Una persona entre las miles de millones conocía su secreto. 

Y se sintió bien.

Recordó las palabras de Media cuando ella lo supo, cómo se sintió... aceptado, su sentir recurrente era extraordinariamente similar, pero mejor, porque a pesar de que la apreciaba como a ninguna otra deidad, no podía evitar percibir la dinámica extraña que compartía con ella.

Media, quien le compraba ropa y le regalaba maquillaje, quien le llamaba “ella” y “él” sin dudar, pero lo haría sangrar si Mr. World lo pidiera... quien guardaba su secreto con emoción, como si fuera un juego de muñecas. 

Y no quería que fuera un oscuro secreto, quería poder decirlo en voz alta y que el mundo no respondiera nada, o quizá, que respondieron con un pequeño corazón y silencio.

Lo que lo llevó a su tercera (¿O primera?) gran salida.

Si era sincero, no había una manera definitiva de hacerlo, siempre habría alguien que no supiera, alguien que preguntaría, o lo olvidaría, entonces, decidió marcarlo en piedra.

O seda, porque terminó usando un parche colorido de su bandera, colocado en la parte superior izquierda de su traje blanco (Y sí, era fácil de remover, pero el mensaje estaba ahí).

No debía ser un secreto, él podía usar lo que quería y el mundo podía joderse.

Se vistió con su mejor falda (La de color negro, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía un corte asimetrico, la favorita entre todas sus otras prendas), incluso si podía parecer extraño sobre el alabastro del traje que usaba debajo. Se arregló el cabello en un perfecto remolino rubio con pequeños brillos entre los mechones y por último pintó sus uñas con el acrilico más negro de su colección. 

Se veía mejor que bien, y se sentía bonito, correcto, cómo él. 

Y después de estar perfectamente ataviado, salió. Sin un plan en mente, pero con muchos escenarios corriendo en su cabeza.

Él no vería a muchas deidades y seres mitológicos en un día normal, por lo que eligió precisamente uno que no lo fuera. Rozó sus dedos en la suave y colorida fibra enhebrada de su parche buscando confort, obtuvo un pico de emoción en su lugar, una pequeña probada de entusiasmo que hizo que su estómago se sintiera en una montaña rusa por todas las razones correctas.

Llegó a la fiesta antes de darle tiempo a su mente de arrepentirse y a su cuerpo de protestar con esa molesta sensación de aprensión en el estómago o de recelo en su pecho. 

Y era una celebración después de todo, ¿No?

Revisó su atuendo una última vez antes de atravesar el umbral, solo para estar seguro que estaba bien, la tela era impecable, su cabello prolijamente acomodado en rulos y su piel nívea brillaba deiforme; era  _ perfecto  _ (Y una pequeña alerta roja brilló en la parte sensata y por ende oculta de su psique, que fue ignorada por fuerza de costumbre más que otra cosa), por supuesto, lo era, perfecto como  _ debía  _ ser, como se esperaba que fuera.

_ No debería entrar, era un gran error, se burlarían de él, o no lo entenderían o se enojarían, o...  _

No, no podía acobardarse, vive en libertad o muere, era ahora o nunca.

_ Aunque preferiría quedarse en su espacio cuidadosamente iluminado, sonorizado y controlado, jugando Call of Duty o mirando caricaturas pasadas de moda en blanco y negro. _

Él abrió la puerta, sólo para ser cegado con luz y oscuridad discordantes. Sus dedos se ensortijaron en la tela negra de su falda con un poco más de fuerza, pero entró de todos modos.

La música era lo suficientemente alta para hacerlo mover la cabeza en un intento inútil de escapar de ella y había suficiente humo flotando en el aire como para  _ colocarlo  _ solo un poco, y con esa bienvenida decidió que necesitaba una línea de algo  _ (Lo que sea)  _ antes que cualquier otra cosa. 

Tenía una cantidad indecente de polvo blanco en sus pulmones cuando la primera persona lo notó. 

Fue Loki, porque el universo lo odiaba ( _ Aunque _ , pensó,  _ al menos no era un bastardo griego _ ) Aún así se encogió un poco, poniéndose a la defensiva, no estaba en los mejores términos con los nórdicos desde el incidente de Thor y todo el asunto con Wednesday. 

Pero la sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro era tranquilizadora (Cosa fuera de lo común tomando en cuenta que cualquier gesto de satisfacción en la cara del bromista auguraba una travesura o peor). Algo en sus ojos verdes era simplemente amigable.

Sus talares robóticos aletearon enérgicamente con rayos ansiosos,  _ y mierda _ , debió haberselos quitado antes de venir; fueron un mal experimento de todos modos, las alas metálicas tendían a descontrolarse cuando sus emociones estaban al mando y no podía permitirse eso, además, había una posibilidad de que Hermes estuviese ahí y Tech de verdad no quería jugar a “¿Quién lo usa mejor?” en esos momentos, menos aún con Hermes de todos los dioses. 

“Tech Boy” Saludó el pelinegro y debió haber usado algún tipo de magia porque su voz se escuchaba nítidamente sobre el ruido de la fiesta, sin malicia aparente, ni siquiera altiva como solía serlo, apenas extrañamente amigable si tuviese que elegir una palabra para describir el tono suave que escurrió de su lengua afilada.

A pesar de eso, la sensación de un puñetazo en el estómago lo golpeó al escuchar su nombre, que  **no** era su nombre (El nombre que odiaba y lo hacía sentir  _ extraño _ , y peor, lo hacía sentir triste).

Y como jamás había sido bueno con las emociones, sabía que sus cejas arqueadas y la mueca tensa en sus labios expondría lo que claramente sentía (Y las alas dejaron de moverse, retrayédose tan cerca de sus piel que podía sentir el frío del metal y las vibraciones que se filtraban del plástico).

“ _ Tech _ , no Tech Boy, o Telephone Boy, solo Tech” Respondió el rubio sacando las palabras de la nada, y fue un poco mordaz incluso para su gusto, sorprendiendo un poco por lo hostil que sonaba; a pesar de la actitud beligerante, obtuvo una ceja alzada con curiosidad y una pequeña sonrisa que no se molestó en intentar leer.

Hubo mutismo, con sus miradas conectadas, como las de depredador y presa antes del baile, se encontró inseguro de cuál sería él en dicho escenario. Cuadró sus hombros un poco, levantando la barbilla mientras inflaba el pecho, no era tan alto como el pelinegro pero su físico jamás lo había persuadido de actos violentos y agresivos de ser necesario (O de ser divertido).

“Lindo adorno” Dijo el Dios de las mentiras, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado (O bien, la falta de conversación, porque había mucho ruido para estar siquiera cerca del silencio), apuntando al rincón exacto en su vestimenta donde los colores de su bandera  _ brillaban _ .

Tech sonrió, algo desconcentrado por el comentario inesperado pero gratamente sorprendido en misma medida; relajó los músculos mientras pensó por varios segundos en qué responder (Y se lamentó de que ninguno de sus poderes lo hacía competente a un nivel social básico) hasta que la voz del dios nórdico sonó de nuevo.

“Tengo algo parecido” Comentó, y casi se veía emocionado (Y Tech podía entender eso), con la misma sonrisa en el rostro con la cual terminó su oración sacó una daga de la nada y la mostró cuidadosamente frente a él.

Era claramente filosa, triangular y de un metal que posiblemente no era terrestre, con un mango plateado lleno de cristales coloridos; le tomó unos vergonzosos segundos notar el patrón, y después no pudo dejar de verlo: Era su bandera, mismos colores, acomodados en líneas caprichosas y elegantes.

La realización fue rápida, más para un dios tecnológico: Loki era como él, o algo similar. Y realmente no podía estar sorprendido, no si al menos el 50% de lo que escuchó sobre el dios era verdad. 

“Entonces, ¿él?” Preguntó el Dios de las Travesuras, advirtiendo la falta de capacidades comunicativas del dios más joven, aunque pudo excusar la unilateralidad por la sonrisa longeva del menor y el obvio hecho de que había tenido una buena ración de drogas.

“Por ahora” Se encogió de hombros con su respuesta, aunque algo dentro de él estaba simplemente extasiado, nadie exceptuando a Media había  _ preguntado _ , pero se sentía tan  _ correcto  _ que lo hicieran.

“Igual” Sonrieron, y se miraron a los ojos por un largo momento, sin atreverse a decir algo equivocado.

“¿Un trago?” Y fue la voz de pelinegro, quien, con un movimiento de cejas y una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos, logró convencer al dios tecnológico. 

“Que sean dos” Replicó, y pensó con autosuficiencia que posiblemente era la respuesta más genial que pudo haber ideado. Merecía unas palmadas en la espalda y un “niño bueno”, honestamente. 

Loki sonrió por su respuesta y algo cálido floreció en su estómago gracias a eso.

Se sentía bien. 

Y  _ definitivamente  _ había sentido algo cuando el dios de las mentiras lo besó.

#####  [...] 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero te haya gustado, gracias por leer, cualquier comentario se aprecia (¡En cualquier idioma!), así como compartir y dejar kudos.  
> Por favor, hazme notar si me hace falta etiquetar algo.  
> Por cierto, no te preocupes, a mí tampoco me convenció el final, pero llevo MUCHO tiempo intentando terminar esto así que me resigné.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero te haya gustado, gracias por leer, cualquier comentario se aprecia (¡En cualquier idioma!), así como compartir y dejar kudos.  
> Estoy abierta a ideas o sugerencias, y por favor, hazme notar si me hace falta etiquetar algo.  
> La próxima parte no tardará en subirse, esto no se quedara como una historia incompleta uwu


End file.
